Many vehicles include a trailer hitch to which a trailer may be attached, allowing the vehicle to tow the trailer. The trailer hitch may be coupled to the vehicle via the vehicle chassis. These vehicles also may include a recommended tongue weight, percentage of the overall trailer weight, or other measure of the amount of weight that should be placed on the trailer hitch ball, to allow for the greatest vehicle performance and safety.